Aster Potter, the Girl Who Refused to Die
by caseylu
Summary: Girl!harry; Fem!Harry story Aster Potter is the girl who lived and these are her stories. Rewrite of the books with a female protagonist with a few twists along the way. Possible Creature Harry and unknown pairing right now. Sorry for the crap summary. Changed the name of the story, and rewritten the first section as promised.
1. Sorcerer Stone

**Hey y'all, **

**This is the beginning of the rewrite as promised. It still includes a female Harry named Aster (name of a delicate, star-like flower. The name means "star" in Greek). I thought the name was fitting as she has some surprises in her family tree. **

**This first chapter is to essentially recap the first book. I will post the next chapter sometime this week. I'm working several chapters ahead so that I don't somehow write myself into a hole, and so that everything is exactly how I want it. I thank and apologize to those of you who read the other story. I promise that this is more original work upfront, as I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Again, I do not in any way own Harry Potter beyond my books and movies. Anything that is recognizable is not mine and is not claimed as mine in any way.**

**Please enjoy and feel free to read and review (please be nice and respectful, I have no issue with criticism as long as it is actually constructive in some way).**

**The italicized sections in this chapter are flashbacks.**

As Aster lay in her bed, in her room with bars on the windows and multiple locks on the door, she thought of how she had gotten here, to this very moment.

_When she first heard those magic words, "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes." Hagrid, her first real friend, he had stood up to her Uncle on her behalf, "Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune." He had even given her the first birthday cake that she could even remember. It was a chocolate cake with her name on it with green icing. She had baked many for Dudley before, but never had she had one for herself._

Hagrid was even responsible for telling her the truth.

_"Aster - yet a witch." _

_There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. _

_"- a what?" gasped Aster. She couldn't believe someone she just met, someone that knew her parents could be so mean. He was just like the Dursleys._

_"A witch, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." _

Hagrid had told her that she was a witch. She was going to be powerful and she was already famous. She was a famous orphan that had survived a curse that killed everyone that encountered it. Hagrid introduced her to this wonderful and magical world that seemed to hold many secrets.

During Aster's first trip to Gringotts she discovered she had an incredible amount of money that could pay for school.

_During the ride Aster was asking questions to Griphood. "What did you mean before when you said trust vault?" _

"_Miss Potter you have multiple vaults left by your family and ancestors."_

"_What does that mean? Am I allowed to see them? What is in them?" his answer seemed to have opened a floodgate of questions for Aster._

"_You are allowed in most of them Miss Potter when you are recognized as the head of the family; otherwise, your magical guardian is the one allowed into them. Most of your vaults have ancestry wards on them though, which means that only those that are of that family line are allowed into them."_

"_Magical guardian? I have a magical guardian?"_

"_Yes Miss Potter, we will get your families account manager to send you a letter regarding all of this if you would like."_

"_Thank you Griphook."_

Her first real friend beyond Hagrid was made that same day. Neville Longbottom, he was really almost like family.

_In the back of the shop, a boy with brown shaggy hair stood on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. A stern woman dressed in robes was standing in front of him criticizing the other woman. Madam Malkin stood Aster on a stool next to him and slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length. _

_"Hello," said the boy said cheerfully, "Hogwarts, too?" _

_"Yes," said Aster. _

"_My name is Neville Longbottom, and this is my gran," said the boy as he pointed to the stern woman. "What's yours?"_

"_I'm Aster Potter, nice to meet you" she replied._

"_Are you really? Nice to meet you too."_

"_You, my dear are going to be a Gryffindor just like your parents aren't you?" asked Neville's Gran._

"_Ma'am I'm not really sure," replied Aster not wanting to admit she had no idea what a Gryffindor was._

"_No one really knows until they get there of course, but you're probably one like your parents. I only hope I am, like mine. Gran would be really pleased."_

"_Maybe it'll work out Neville."_

_Both were then being measured for the other parts of their uniforms with magic tape measures that seemed to be moving all on their own. Madam Malkin returned and asked while she made the clothes if they would like to look at anything else in the shop. She and Neville both wondered over to the bags and trunks in the shop as his Gran explained some of the charms on them. Aster wound up picking a bookbag and a trunk that both had extendable extension charms and featherlight charms on so that she would be able to carry around as much as she wanted with no issues. _

_Gran also had Aster pick out some sets of everyday robes and dresses after she saw the state of the clothes that she was wearing. Neville was laughing as Gran just kept picking out more and more clothes and shoes for Aster as if she was her own little dress up doll. _

"_Mrs. Longbottom…"_

"_No dear, call me Gran," she replied as Neville just shot Aster a grin._

"_This isn't really necessary Gran."_

"_Of course it is, you must look the part of heiress at all times."_

"_Heiress, heiress of what?" Little did Aster know that her full ancestry wouldn't be revealed to her in quite some time._

_Before Gran could answer her, Madam Malkin informed them that their orders were ready to be picked up and paid for. Before Aster knew what was going on, Gran had paid for the majority of her things with Neville's and she was unable to even protest. _

"_Come my dear, we'll place all of this in the trunk, then we'll go pick out books."_

_Aster just nodded he head and followed as Neville laughed at her until they reached the bookstore._

_They bought Aster's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Gran informed Aster that there were much better book than Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian to curse someone and that they can be found in her family library._

"_Family library?"_

"_My dear girl, has no one told you anything about your family and your expectations?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about Gran, I just found out I was a witch."_

"_What!" yelped Neville, "How could you not know?"_

"_My relatives never told me."_

"_We'll get you some books to help the transition and I'll try and find out why you are in such the dark about everything. Your family is extremely powerful politically my dear, so someone must be controlling that power, it shouldn't be all that difficult to figure out."_

"_Thanks Gran" _

_Gran did point out a few books on the wizarding world and its history including a book called "Hogwarts: A History" which she was excited to read. She also forced on her a Guide to Wizarding Politics, and one on Wizarding Etiquette so that she could learn everything she should already know._

As Aster layed in bed and reminisced she even remembered a year ago the letter she received regarding her family.

_Aster had also received a letter from Gringotts informing her that she would not be allowed into her ancestry vaults until she came of age, became the head of her family, or her magical guardian gave her permission. She was also assured that her magical guardian had no way of entering her vaults since all of the wards on them. The goblins also could not tell her who her guardian was because of some magic blocking it. She did however learn that she was the sole heiress of the Potter line and would be allowed access to her family manor as soon as they figured out who was blocking them. She was most concerned about the mysterious magical guardian and really wanted into her family manor so that she could see the history and the library. Every night before she went to sleep, Aster ticked off another day on the piece of paper she had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first. _

School, her first real home. She wished that she could be absolutely positive she would even be going to school this year, hoping that on September first she would be stepping on that train, just like last time.

_The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Aster pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She then saw Neville and Gran waiting near the end of train. _

"_Hello!" she said bursting with excitement. _

"_I see you're all ready for your first year my dear girl."_

"_yes ma'am, I cannot wait!"_

"_Let's get yours and Neville's things into an empty compartment." Gran said as she magically floated all of Neville's and her things into the train. After placing their things into an empty compartment she asked them to rejoin her on the platform._

"_Gran, I've lost my toad again."_

"_Oh Neville, he'll turn up." She replied aspirated. _

_Aster also immediately replied that he was probably already on the train._

"_You two have a good semester, and stay out of trouble. That is for you Miss Potter, I know all about your father and godfather's exploits while they were students, and surely you have the same ability to attract attention and trouble."_

"_We'll try," responded both Neville and Aster. They both hugged Gran and assured her that she would receive an owl after their sorting and then boarded the train. _

Stay out of trouble? What a laugh, she seemed to always be in trouble, or at least trouble seemed to always find her and her friends.

_It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. _

_The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. _

_"The keys in the lock," Aster muttered. "We could lock it in." _

_"Good idea," said Ron nervously. _

_They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Ron managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it as Aster screamed, "Wait! That's the girls bathroom!"_

_A high, petrified scream came from the chamber that Ron had just locked._

_"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. _

_"Hermione!" they said together. _

_It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? The turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Aster pulled the door open and they ran inside. _

_Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. _

_"Confuse it!" Aster said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, she threw it as hard as she could against the wall. _

_The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Aster. It hesitated, then made for her instead, lifting its club as it went. _

_"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Aster time to run around it. _

_"Come on, run, run!" Aster yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. _

_The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. _

_Aster then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: She took a great running jump and managed to fasten her arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Aster hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Aster's wand had still been in her hand when she'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. _

_Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Aster clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip her off or catch her a terrible blow with the club. _

_Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand -not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!" _

_The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. _

_As Aster rode the troll down gold light flew from her hands into the troll, then Aster got to her feet. She was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. _

Aster chuckled after remember the insane stupidity of Ron and herself. She'd do anything for her friends though. Beyond friendship, she experienced family for the first time ever at Hogwarts. She had her first real Christmas.

_The next two presents were from Neville and Gran. Neville had sent her a charm bracelet with a snitch charm already on it and a note saying she could keep her best memories within the charms with instructions on how to store the memory. She couldn't wait to put the memory in the snitch. Gran had sent her another book on etiquette and a set of gloves, hat, and scarf in the Gryffindor maroon with a note saying that every young heiress needs the best accessories._

She had even received something that belonged to her family, which ultimately lead her to seeing her family for the first time.

_Her father's... this had been her father's. She let the material flow over her hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said. _

_She had to try it, now. She slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at her legs, she saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling. _

_Use it well. _

With her first trip in her father's cloak she had found a mysterious mirror that showed her true heart's desire.

_There she was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind her, were at least ten others. Aster looked over her shoulder but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was she in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not? No, that couldn't be it, that was just silly._

_She looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind her reflection was smiling at her and waving. She reached out a hand and felt the air behind her. If she was really there, she'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but she felt only air she and the others existed only in the mirror. _

_She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes are just like mine, Aster thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green exactly the same shape, but then she noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Aster's did. _

_Aster was so close to the mirror now that her nose was nearly touching that of her reflection. _

_"Mom?" she whispered. "Dad?" _

_They just looked at her, smiling. And slowly, Aster looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like hers, other noses like hers, even a little old man who looked as though he had Aster's knobbly knees - Aster was looking at her family, for the first time in her life. _

_The Potters smiled and waved at Aster and she stared hungrily back at them, her hands pressed flat against the glass as though she was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. She had a powerful kind of ache inside her, half joy, half terrible sadness. _

_Behind the Potters in the mirror could only have been the Longbottom's. There Neville was, standing with people that could only be his parents waving and smiling at her. More people stood near them, people she could swear she had seen before, but had no real idea of who they were. There were two men her dad's height waving and joking around. One man had long curly black hair and blue eyes twinkling madly and another man with brown hair and a friendly smile. All these people, who were they? Why would she see them in the mirror? _

She had even inspired her extremely shy friend into bravery at Hogwarts.

_"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll get really hurt, we should just ask for more help." _

_"You don't understand," said Aster, "if we don't do this, then he'll get the stone and then it'll be like the war when we were born." _

_But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate. "I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!" _

_"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -" _

_"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should try and take on Snape along! And besides, you were the one who told me to stand up to people!" _

_"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, we have to stop Snape." He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight. _

_"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!" Aster turned to Hermione in worry. _

_"Do something," she said desperately hoping that Hermione could talk sense into Neville, because the more she thought about what Neville said the more frightened she was becoming. _

_Hermione stepped forward. _

_"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." _

_She raised her wand. _

_"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville. Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. _

_Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror. _

_"What've you done to him?" Aster whispered. "You needn't have cursed him."_

_"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." _

_"I'm so sorry Neville, I promise everything will be alright," said Aster. _

_Ron stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak. _

_Leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. All Aster could think of was how she had just let one friend curse another, and how she had left the boy she saw as family lying motionless on the floor in the common room._

Aster should have listened herself in that moment. She really wished her friend hadn't been cursed, and she really wished she hadn't gone down that trapdoor and met that awful man. She had even encountered the mirror again.

_She saw her reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. A redheaded man was behind her holding her shoulder smiling at her, a moment later, her reflection then smiled at her. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket – and as it did so, Aster felt something heavy drop into her real pocket. Somehow – incredibly – she'd gotten the Stone. The man in the mirror then winked and wrapped his arms around the reflection of her and held her, she couldn't be bothered to think of the implications of this right now, but later she would realize that she wanted someone to call her own, someone who loved her for her._

Aster thought about the desperation she exhibited to get away from Quirrell.

_Aster jumped to her feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as she could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Aster off - the pain in Aster's head was building - she couldn't see - she could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HER! KILL HER!" and other voices, maybe in Aster's own head, crying, "Aster! Aster!" The entire time Quirrell held onto her, her eyes flashed green madly and got brighter and brighter. They were the same color as the Avada Kedavra light, but she would never know it. _

_She felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from her grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down... _

She even had validation that people truly cared for her. She also had a lead on the magical guardian that was blocking Gran at the ministry.

_Both just stared until Neville hugged her tightly, "I'm not sure what I would have done if you had been hurt any worse, you're my best friend Aster."_

"_I know, and you're mine, and I couldn't believe that Hermione would curse you. Does Gran know?"_

"_Yeah, and she isn't happy at all, she was glad that I tried to stop you at the last minute, but she went on and on in her howler about how we should have never let it get that far. She said she would sent you a howler if she wasn't so sure it would impede your healing."_

"_I'm glad she didn't, I've just thought though I may have an idea of who my magical guardian is."_

"_Yeah, who?"_

"_Dumbledore, he had my dad's invisibility cloak, why would he have had it? It's an heirloom so it was required to be returned to me, but really he shouldn't had access to it to begin with."_

"_I'll get Gran to check into again."_

"_Thanks Nev, good night," she called out as he was ushered out of the wing by Madam Pomfrey._

As she lay there, the room grew dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Aster fell into an uneasy sleep.

She slept through the rest of the night and woke up to a very distinct voice chilling the air.


	2. Chamber of Secrets: The Manor

**I would like to thank all of you have followed and reviewed. I really appreciate the support, and I'm trying to write and rewrite ahead so my updates at first are going to be slow compared to the original story. Thanks again for all of your support and patience.**

**Again, I do not in any way own Harry Potter beyond my books and movies. Anything that is recognizable is not mine and is not claimed as mine in any way.**

**Please enjoy and feel free to read and review.  
**

THE MANOR

"Gran," breathed Aster. She heard Gran, but she couldn't move around to get up. Aster had been starved enough that her body just wouldn't move. Hedwig screeched loudly alerting Gran outside the room.

"Where is Aster, what have you done?"

"That little freak is in her room where she belongs," responded Vernon.

"Freak? You call your niece a freak, when you're the ones that have deplorable manners and look like walruses," Gran responded.

"What are you going to do? Your kind can't do that here, you're not allowed." Aster figured Gran must have pulled her wand on the Dursleys.

"You will show me where Aster is right now, or I will call the authorities."

"It won't do you any good, she is ours, that letter says that we can do what we see fit with her, no matter the condition. She deserves every bit of it. My freak sister shouldn't have gotten herself blown up, and left us with her child."

"Blown up! The Potter's are some of the most respected family in the wizarding world! There are books written on their greatness, how dare you!" and Gran has finally lost it, Aster figured it would have happened soon from what she knew of the woman. "Where is Aster Potter?" she yelled.

"Up the stairs," Petunia stuttered. Gran must have done or threatened something scary, but Aster couldn't hear it. The door locked exploded off and the door burst open.

Gran rushed to her side, "Oh you poor poor dear, we must get you to a healer, and we'll get your things then leave this awful place. You will not be returning." Gran unlocked Hedwig's cage and instructed her to go to the manor and take however much time she needed before Aster passed out.

When she woke, she could hear murmuring. "I couldn't apparate her off the property, there was some sort of anti-apparation ward, we need to get someone out there to see what other wards were set on that property. I find it highly suspect that Dumbledore placed her there all those years ago and no one thought to check on her state. She was at that school all year and got into all sorts of danger, and then forced to that horrible place where she was clearly abused and starved." At that point Neville realized that she was awake.

"Aster! You're awake!"

"Yeah, how's it going Nev? Sorry I missed your birthday."

"No, let's not worry about that right now, how do you feel?"

"Better I think"

"Good, Gran had a healer in here, she gave you all sorts of potions, the healer kept saying something about malnutrition and bruising."

Aster dropped her head almost in shame, "they punish me because I'm not like them."

"No more dear girl, no more, you will stay here if I have to go in front of the Wizengamot myself to fix this mess." Interjected Gran while entering the room. "We'll get you all healed up and healthy in no time, we're also behind on your summer lessons." Aster almost groaned at this.

"Thanks Gran, has someone let Hermione and Ron know I'm alright?"

"Yes, I owled them right after you got here and told them you were at our manor and we would see about meeting up sometime."

"Thanks Nev," knowing that the reason he didn't tell them the full truth was so they wouldn't worry.

"Alright, now it is time to talk about what has happened, why did you get a warning from the Ministry, and why haven't you been getting our letters. I know that they had only locked you up like a criminal after the ministry letter, your," she sniffed, "uncle, thought to inform me that you were some sort of freak delinquent. I of course set him right."

Before answering, Aster looked around the room. She was in a bedroom with beautiful dark chestnut furniture with a maroon couch. There was a huge mirror door leading to what she could only assume was the closet. There were several bookshelves beside the great fireplace with bookshelves surrounding it. There were also huge veranda windows with a balcony for the room. The bed she was in was the perfect amount of firm and fluff and reminded her of the mattress in Gryffindor tower. She was so comfortable here laying on soft sheets in a bed that reminded her very much of her dormitory. This was by far the best room she had ever been in. There were even pictures on the nightstands and the mantle that she could tell held her parents.

"Is this? Is this mine?" she finally asked.

"Yes my dear, I had it done last year for you, your own room in Longbottom manor."

"Thank you so much," she finally got out after she blushed and stuttered. She had never been given anything this nice or this thoughtful in her entire life that she could remember.

"Now my dear, please tell me what's been happening"

And then Aster spilled out her entire story, from being the Dursley's maid, gardener, and personal punching bag; from being starved as a punishment to almost not getting her Hogwarts letter; from the house elf in her bedroom that did the levitation, for remembering bright green light, and being scared of letting everyone down at Hogwarts. Neville held her hand throughout the whole purge, and by the end of it Aster was crying and Neville was hugging her. Gran just looked on with a small sad smile. These orphans came together and have each other just like their parents intended.

"We will get all of this settled my dear, but you will not be going back to that house under any circumstances, I'll kidnap you if I must." Aster just smiled at this while Neville shook with silent laughter. "Now, pressing matters first, who was the house elf in your bedroom and what did he say he exactly say?"

As they sat and discussed the house elf and how the strange little creature was highly suspect, Neville called Tippy, which was his house elf to ask if he had ever heard of this Dobby.

"Dobby sir?" squeaked the little elf, "Sir, I not knowing a Dobby, I'm so sorry."

"It's perfectly alright Tippy," replied Gran. "Go along and finish whatever you were working on."

"Yes ma'am," replied the elf disappearing with a snap.

"You stay here in bed and rest. Drink the rest of that potion there and we'll do dinner after a while; I'm going to get a hold of Amelia Bones to see what we can sort out regarding your guardianship." Said Gran as she left the room.

"So Gran made me a room did she?"

"Yeah, I think she thinks you're the girl she never had…I mean she had me and my dad both to raise, so she's done boys before."

"It's really sweet of her Nev, you just heard my childhood."

"Yeah, and now you're my sister, so I guess I'll have to become a little more confident to help you."

"Oh Nev! You know I'll fight my own battles," laughed Aster with tears running down her face.

"Yeah, but you'll always have help. Besides, from what I heard from the healer, you're nowhere near as healthy as you're supposed to be, so until you are perfect condition I'm taking care of you."

"What kind of potions did they give me? What kinds of treatments?" asked Aster wide eyed, hoping to learn as much as she could about the healing process. She was interesting in healing because she could help people without harming them.

When Aster was allowed out of bed for dinner she discovered the bathroom in her room. It was absolutely beautiful with a giant tub on one side, and a large shower on the other. She found that the shower was like a waterfall and it just rained water down on her. Aster had never felt so clean in her entire life. Gran had stocked the bathroom with all sorts of girly essentials that Aster was actually excited to use. After dressing in clothes she had found in the giant closet Gran had seemingly stocked with all kinds of little dresses and outfits Aster finally wondered out of her room. Walking through the manor reminded her of all those old homes you could watch tours of on the television. The home was so beautiful and had clearly been in the family for many years. She passed many paintings of places and of people that all smiled and waved at her as she walked. The carpets of the manor were extremely plush under her feet and everything was just great. This place, this place she could happily call home.

In the dining room, Gran and Neville sat at the same end of a huge dining room table that had to seat at least 20. Aster took a seat opposite of Neville and beside Gran and thanked her again for the room.

"Gran, this house is just so wonderful."

"Thanks my dear, it will your home now too."

Aster looked like she was going to cry again, "What are we going to do?"

"I have spoken to Amelia, and she assured me that magical guardian or not, no one would allow you to stay in that house with those horrid muggles."

"So, I get to stay here? With you and Neville?"

"Yes my dear, and you get to finally take those etiquette classes with me, so you'll be a proper heiress. We also have the summer ball to attend right before you head back to Hogwarts."

Aster almost choked on her food, "ball? We have to attend a ball?"

"Yes, we'll go shopping and pick out a proper dress for you, and we'll bring in my stylist for your hair."

Aster wasn't quite sure how to respond, should she thank Gran or insist that none of that was really necessary. Instead, Neville interjected with, "Gran, can we visit the Weasley's for a day so that they can see Aster is fine?"

"Yes dear, but let's wait for a few more days so that Aster will have plenty of energy and be mostly better from that awful ordeal. Also, Aster, I explained to Amelia the misuse of magic occurrence and she assured me that it would be expunged from your record. She was also concerned of the wards placed on the property and will be having a ward master go out and check to see what wards and who placed them on that property. We should know within a few days."

"Thank you Gran."

"Now everyone eat up, when dinner is finished I suspect that you two will be wanting to get your Hogwarts summer assignments finished so you can actually enjoy the rest of your summer."

Both Neville and Aster finished all of their homework over the course of a few days and Aster had started her etiquette lessons with Gran. She had learned the proper placement of a table and was currently learning a few classic dances.

"No Aster, let Neville lead…there you go, that's better. Always let the male lead the dance, as it makes them feel important and in control my dear."

Neville rolled his eyes at Aster so that his gran couldn't see while she tried not to laugh. Almost all of Neville and Aster's interactions consisted of one or both of them trying to laugh and get each other into trouble with Gran. Aster only hoped that the confidence Neville displayed within his home would eventually find its way out into the real world. At the end of the week the children were allowed to floo to Ron's.

"You want me to what?"

"Throw the powder into the fireplace, step into the fire, and shout 'The Burrow' and you will be transported there."

"Step into the fire? Are you mad?"

"Come on Aster, if I can travel this way, you certainly can."

"Fine, but you go first."

Neville then stepped into the flames after throwing the powder and shouted, then off he went. Aster just stood there mumbling how this was an awful idea.

She too then threw some powder in the flames, stepped in, then shouted the burrow. Off she went, she had never been more uncomfortable in her life, after getting dizzy from watching all the grates fly past, she eventually closed her eyes and hoped. She arrived at the burrow by being spit from the fire and directly into Neville who had just stood back up from his own fall.

"Sorry Nev."

"Mate! There you are!" yelled Ron Weasley, who seemed to have grown half a foot over the summer so far. At this rate she was going to be by far the shortest person in her year, as Neville too had grown some.

"All right there Aster?" asked one of the twins.

"Yeah," replied Aster in awe as she looked around what could only be called the oddest assortment of things known to mankind. There were muggle plugs taken apart in the corner on a table, a bunch of fireworks laying on the ground, some freakishly bright orange quidditch jersey sitting on a chair, and all sorts of eclectic things throughout the room.

"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles -"

"It wasn't me - and how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -"

"I told you, I didn't - but it'll explain, Amelia Bones is getting it all taken care of though." Aster told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Aster and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when she had finished.

The twins had discussed with her how sketchy the entire situation seemed. They seemed to think that Draco Malfoy was just messing with her, trying to insure that she wouldn't go back to Hogwarts next year.

Aster strongly suspected this was due to the blood feud that seemed to exist between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's but didn't say anything. She and Neville had already talked about how someone like Malfoy could have sent a house elf, but it was highly unlikely he had spent his summer plotting against Aster. Aster knew the Malfoy's had allegations against them during the last war, but no one could actually prove Lucius Malfoy was in Voldemort's inner circle. The Malfoy's had since held lots of power

Mrs. Weasley then came into the room and greeted Neville and Aster. She was a short plump redheaded woman wearing an apron with her wand sticking out of her pocket. "I'm very pleased to see you two," she said. "Come in the kitchen and have a snack." While ushering them into the kitchen she did several charms that got rid of all the fireplace dust that Aster and Neville and tracked through.

The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Aster sat down on the edge of her seat, looking around. The clock on the wall opposite her had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! And unless Aster's ears were deceiving her, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, fixing a snack. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just the other night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron soon." She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

This kitchen was an absolute madhouse. There was so much going on all at once, she couldn't understand how so many children could go in and out of this room, while all this was going on at the same time. Her Aunt Petunia's kitchen was the complete opposite of this room.

Just then, the front door slammed.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"

Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a day," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned."

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"The things that our lot enchants, you wouldn't believe"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.

It seemed that a huge argument was about to erupt regarding a car that Mr. Weasley had in fact enchanted to fly, but didn't intend to use (which was apparently the law he had written).

All the boys in the kitchen were smiling at this point and trying not to laugh as Mr. Weasley got into trouble.

"Hey Dad, these are my friends Aster and Neville," said Ron so he wouldn't have to hear another rant from his mother.

"Aster?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Aster who?"

He looked around, saw Aster, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Aster Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about you, and must be Neville Longbottom, I know your grandmother."

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Aster as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM.

Aster and Neville stepped in, Neville's head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Aster realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.

"Your Quidditch team?" said Aster.

"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…"

But Aster, grinning widely, said, "This is great Ron."

Ron's ears went pink.

"Hey, let's go play some quidditch," said one of twins through the open door.

When they went outside to play quidditch for a while, Aster finally got a good look at the outside of Ron's house, it looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, Aster reminded herself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, The Burrow. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

After a few hours of quidditch Mrs. Wealsey insisted the Neville and Aster stayed for dinner, but they managed to floo back to the manor saying they didn't want Gran to eat alone. Before they left, Ron asked if they could try and go to Diagon the same day so that they can all get their school shopping done together.

When Aster finally laid in her bed again at the manor, she thought Ron's house and family were nice, but she was happy right here.


	3. Chamber of Secrets: At Flourish and Blot

**I would like to thank all of you that have followed and reviewed. I really appreciate the support, and I'm trying to write and rewrite ahead so my updates at first are going to be slow compared to the original story. Thanks again for all of your support and patience.**

**Again, I do not in any way own Harry Potter beyond my books and movies. Anything that is recognizable is not mine and is not claimed as mine in any way.**

**This chapter does have several of the original plot points from the Chamber of Secrets, but I've attempted to write them in a different viewpoint or perspective.**

**Please enjoy and feel free to read and review.**

At Flourish and Blotts

Life at the manor was as different as possible from life on Privet Drive. The major difference to Aster was that she was welcomed absolutely everywhere. Gran and Neville made her feel like part of their family. Gran mentioned that the reason she was treated as family was that she would have been family had her parents lived. Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother, was Aster's godmother. Aster of course asked where Neville's parents were and Gran explained that they were tortured by a follower of Voldemort after the war, and were now insane. She and Neville were to visit them before their trip to Diagon Alley, Aster wanted to come with them to support her new family.

After Aster heard about her godmother, she never thought to ask if she had a godfather. Neville pointed out his parents in the picture album Hagrid had given her. They happily waved at the two children.

Gran still insisted on all of Aster's etiquette lessons, which she was finally excelling at. Gran was very pleased that Aster seemed to have retained all the information from her books, and that she was learning several languages on her on. Gran had gotten Aster a tutor for French and for German. The wizarding communities of France and Germany had a lot of power in the world as a whole, so being able to communicate with them efficiently would be easier later on. Neville had learned Gaelic as a child, and was helping Aster learn some of it. Gran thought this was an excellent idea since Lily had known Gaelic extensively, but couldn't tell Aster why Lily had known it.

A couple of weeks after arriving at the manor the Hogwarts owls arrived with their school lists.

The school letters stated that the Hogwarts Express would leave as usual from King's Cross station on September first, and it listed their books for the upcoming school year.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gran saw their list with all of the Lockhart books and her face immediately soured. "That man wouldn't know any of that, he was absolutely useless in his youth; he went to school with your parents and didn't know how to even stand a cauldron upright. Who in the world would assign all of his books?"

Aster and Neville sort of shook their heads at each other and tried not to laugh as Gran went on and on about how useless Lockhart was.

Aster and Neville asked Gran if they could go to Diagon Alley the same time as Hermione or the Weasleys.

"Yes, find out when they are all going, but you must remember we are visiting your parents, and that we need to find proper dress robes for the ball before we leave."

Aster and Neville then left to write Hermione and Ron. After the letters were sent, Neville continued to teach Aster about the politics of the wizarding world when Aster asked, "Nev, why do all these books talk about the providence of the Potters?"

"Well, your family is one of the first. You're one of the original purebloods of Britain left. Most of the other families died out, or married into each other, but your family is still around. There are a few dark families and a few light families left. Your family is a grey family. You traditionally don't fall with the dark or the light side automatically. It usually only affects stuff during the votes in our government now a days."

At that moment Hedwig returned with a letter from Hermione.

Dear Aster and Neville,

I hope everything is going well, and that Aster is alright now. I'm extremely busy with schoolwork, and I've picked up some excellent new books to continue our muggle educations. I'm going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books, try and meet me in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can.

Love from Hermione.

Another letter was delivered by the Longbottom owl, Aesop.

Hey guys,

Hermione wrote and said she was going to Diagon alley next Wednesday, lets just meet up then? Fire call and let me know. Maybe you can come by for quidditch again later this week too?

Ron

Neville and Aster told Gran when the shopping trip would be and she was fine with it. In the meantime the lessons continued. Gran stopped by during a lesson one afternoon and spoke with Aster about meeting with Amelia Bones to document the abuse and to figure out the legal course of action.

The next day Amelia Bones arrived, she was a very stern looking witch, but when she saw Aster she smiled a small smile. She very much reminded Aster of McGonagall. Gran lead them into one of the sitting rooms with big plush chairs, and Mrs. Bones started.

"Please tell me in your own words what has occurred at your relative's house over the years."

Aster then told her story once again after reassurance from Gran. Once she started talking about it, it seemed to come out all at once. Aster wasn't really thinking about any of it, but just stating facts. There were a few instances when she was punished for accidental magic that her eyes flashed green to. When she got to the time with Dobby causing the floating pudding, and her being locked in the room and starved, Mrs. Bones interrupted.

"You're looking much better now though."

"Here are all the healer's notes Amelia, they document everything healed and dealt with when she arrived," said Gran as she handed over the file. Amelia sat and looked through the file absolutely horrified.

"I knew it was bad, because you wouldn't have exaggerated, but I had no idea it went this far. She's just now beating the malnutrition, she was starved for years. I'll immediately get started on transferring her guardianship; both magical and muggle. If anyone tries to stop it, we know who has been neglecting her here in our world."

"Oh, thank you so much Mrs. Bones!" exclaimed Aster.

"It is no problem dear girl, I'm sure you would like to learn about your family from your manor, so as soon as we get everything through then we'll be sure to contact both you and goblins."

Gran lead Mrs. Bones out, and Aster went and immediately hugged Neville in the library, "She's going to transfer guardianship to Gran! We're going to be a real family!"

"We're already a family Aster," Neville responded almost making Aster cry.

Wednesday rolled around and the Longbottom's and Aster flood to St. Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries. After going through the safety sensors on the ground floor, they went to the lifts to the fourth floor, "Spell Damage". As Aster walked through the hospital and saw all the people who needed healers here. Even the floor names, Artefact Accidents, Creature Induced Injuries, Magical Bugs and diseases, Potions and plant poisonings, and spell damage. She could help all these people. She knew the world thought that she would simply go into defense and that was that, but she didn't want to, she wanted to help and not have to fight. This place was absolutely amazing. Would her parents be proud of her if she healed others? She wondered if Madam Pomfrey would be willing to talk and help her get on track.

Arriving on the fourth floor they walked to the back to see Neville's parents. Neville immediately walked towards his mother.

"Mum, it's me, it's Neville."

"She doesn't look like she'll answer today Neville."

"Hello, all, I'm the healer on duty right now. We haven't seen any changes in the Longbottoms, I'm terribly sorry," the healer finally looked up, "oh dear, you're Aster Potter."

"Yes sir," responded Aster looking entirely uncomfortable.

Gran walked in front of Aster and lead the healer away to ask more questions.

"Hey Nev, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Aster, this is the only way I've known them though."

"Maybe someday someone will figure out something," responded Aster as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's go dears. We need to get to Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts.

After flooing to Diagon Alley, the family headed towards the giant marble building that was Gringotts.

"Aster! Aster! Over here!"

Aster looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again, Are you coming into Gringotts, Aster?"

"Yeah, then we can find the Weasleys."

"Aster! Hermione! Neville!"

"Hello, Aster, how are you?"

Before she could answer, Mr. Weasley seemed distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the tenpound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Aster were led off to their underground vaults by Gringotts goblins.

The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Aster enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Longbottom's vault. Gran filled Neville's bag from his trust vault, then they rode the cart a little farther down for Aster's own trust vault.

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Aster, Neville, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Aster's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so she bought four large ice creams for everyone in their favorite flavors, which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door to the quidditch shop that Ron hadn't wanted leave. Aster and Neville stocked up their own ink and parchment; however, Neville didn't buy the pretty colors that Aster had insisted on needing. She couldn't wait to do her independent studies in the bright color ink and parchment. She and Hermione discussed how mad McGonagall would get if they attempted to turn an essay in on green parchment.

As they passed a wizard wear shop, Neville stated that they would be entering that shop later on with Gran. He was almost certain when they split up earlier that she had already gone into the shop to set aside some of the robes that they may actually buy. An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harrassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now…"

Aster, Neville, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Mrs. Weasley was frantically trying to tidy herself when Lockhart came into view. Aster's first impression of the man was appalling. He sat at a table surrounded by pictures of himself, all smiled and winks, and large white teeth. There was a man running around taking pictures that had stepped on Ron's foot.

When Ron exclaimed loudly that he didn't care the man was from the Prophet, Aster had been spotted. The girl who lived was entirely unamused as she was forced to the front with Lockhart. As soon as the man attempted to take a picture of Aster with Lockhart he was interrupted.

"Hold it!" screamed Gran from the crowd.

"You cannot take pictures of a minor without her guardian's permission."

"Oh, but we have permission to photograph Aster Potter ma'am, it was a law passed shortly after her defeat of You-Know-Who."

After taking the pictures, Gran pulled Aster away and back to the Weasleys.

When Lockhart finally let go of Aster's hand, Aster could hardly feel her fingers.

At that moment, Lockhart announced that he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. This deplorable man who just forced Aster to take all of his stupid books with his face on them, had announced he was going to be at Hogwarts this year. Aster couldn't imagine anything worse as she gave the Weasley's her books.

If that wasn't enough, Malfoy had gotten into his head that she honestly enjoyed her fame. She was famous for being an orphan, why would she ever like it?

"Famous Aster Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave her alone, she didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Aster. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a little fan!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Aster here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Aster and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Aster, you alright?" asked Neville walking back over with Gran.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower"

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you need to leave." Stated Gran.

"Mrs. Longbottom, I didn't see you there." Stated Mr. Malfoy respectfully, however, at that moment there was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all "Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."

Hagrid turned to the quartet and hugged each of them, "good to see you all, how was your summer."

Everyone seemed to answer at once, "Great; different; wonderful."

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, Gran with disappointment, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"

The group that headed back to the fire in the Leaky Cauldron, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Aster and Longbottoms headed back to the Alley where they headed to the Wizard wear shop that Neville pointed out earlier.

"Ah here we are, I came earlier and picked out some options," Neville and Aster turned to each other and tried not to laugh as Neville had called it.

"First we'll do Neville." Gran stated heading to the guiding Neville to the center platform, as a younger witch started waving her wand with fabrics wrapping around him. Neville was just standing there as the witch and Gran argued over colors and style. Aster just watched on in amazement, almost unbelieving of the magic.

"Yes, yes, we'll go with dark blue, for the major robe color, with red as the secondary?"

"Yes, that'll work just fine as those are some of our family colors." Before she knew it, Aster had been forced onto the platform. The witch waving her wand all over again.

The first color Aster saw was salmon…she immediately shook her head, "No, Gran, can we please not do this color, or really any other pink, they remind me of Petunia."

"Yes, of course dear, what about green?"

"That would be alright."

The witch waved her wand again and the robes turned into a green that was almost the color of Aster's eyes. "Might I make a suggestion?" After Gran nodded, "Let's do a dress, with an outer robe, that way it is more feminine and flattering. I know she is only twelve, but that's no excuse for dressing her in stuffy robes." The witch waved her wand again and the dress robes became a long green gown, with an outer robe. "And let's change that outer robe color."

"Use a blue, I would say white, but as Aster doesn't tan, it would only wash her out more."

Wand waved again and it was a beautiful dark blue robe, very similar to Neville's main robe color.

"Look Nev, we're almost matching."

"Just like siblings, you will look so cute together at the ball!" exclaimed the witch. "I mean, I assumed young Mr. Longbottom was escorting you."

Before she could answer, Gran had them looking at shoes. Neville got to pick out just regular dress shoes, but Aster was looking at different pairs of flats.

"If you choose that pair, the clear pair, they can match your outfit perfectly without you doing anything," said the witch.

"Oh that's just amazing, I love magic. Gran, let's get this pair."

"Alright dear, we have everything picked out then?"

After paying for everything the group headed back to the manor.


End file.
